Mega Man Whimsical Adventures The Last Time To Stop Dr Wily
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Mega Man and his pals have been defeating Dr. Wily for too long. Yet thus, girl keeper Tron Bonne has a brilliant plan to stop him forever. On the other hand, Mega Man has finally convinced Bass to become friends instead of enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man Whimsical Adventures  
The Last Time To Stop Dr. Wily

"Aww man! Dr. Wily's at it again!" Roll stressed as she turned on the TV. "Ugh! We know him already," Caskett added falling on the couch. "You know what? I definitely call this the last day to stop him! I've had enough of that mean old Einsteinian! It's time to use my plans to stop him," claimed Tron Bonne stomping on the floor of the hallway to the dining room. "How?" Roll and Caskett questioned. "Oh I'll show and tell you. Come with me to Dr. Wily's lab. Oh and tell Mega Man and Protoman to come too." Minutes later, they were riding their van to Dr. Wily's lab. As soon as they arrived in front of the building, they opened the back door of their van and unloaded packs of duct tapes, ropes, and chains. Then they snuck in the lab quietly. The first room they just happened to enter was the Wily bot (minor enemies) room. "Hey, you guys sneak into Dr. Wily's office. I'll just stay here for quite a moment and take care of these guys," Tron Bonne whispered. "Roger that," Roll whispered back and left with the others. Tron Bonne shut the lights back off and wore an evil smile. " Let's do this the T. Bonne way," she crackled to herself. "Y'all got to get out of here, peace knockers!... 'Cause you won't be here long!" She began to raise her voice subsequently shaking the tube tank full of metools. She then sat by the computer where the "minor enemies" are programmed and started typing the exact code to deprogram them. "So long, Wily-bots," she chuckled. "I'm so smart and clever." Afterwards, her eyes began to peer towards the very back of the room whereas another door appeared. And labeled on that door said "Master Robot room". "Oh baby oh! More for me to encounter," Tron Bonne pronounced followed by a meaner chuckle. Lucky for her, the door just happened to be unlocked. And she saw what she had always wanted to do herself ever since she got hired by Dr. Light. All of the robot masters were stored in this room, each and every one at rest placed in tube tanks. Till then, she saw the computer sitting vacant in the center of the room to program all of the robot masters when at rest in their assigned tube tanks. She simply ran to the computer and typed the exact code to deprogram all of the robot masters. "Well this is such easy credit. I am definitely on the list of Mega Man's 'girl'-keepers." Meanwhile, Roll, Mega Man, Caskett and Protoman were hiding in the halls leading towards Dr. Wily's office. In it, Dr. Wily himself was just sitting on his chair watching TV. In just a quick moment, Roll, Mega Man, Protoman, and Caskett were already inside his office standing behind his back on every corner. Then sat back hiding. Last but not least, they jumped from behind his chair and started strapping and wrapping him with the duct tapes, ropes, and chains they brought. "Hey! Stop! Stop! I said Stop!" Dr. Wily screamed. "Tell me where did you hide all of our energy tanks?!" Mega Man stormed. "I am not telling you!" Mega Man then got his Mega buster ready and started aiming it right at him. But just before Mega Man was going to blast Dr. Wily right in the face and chest, Bass stepped in. "Whoa! What's going on here?" He asked. "Oh thank god you're here," Dr. Wily relieved. Then without another word spoken, Bass tried to unwrap the duct tape. But the rest stopped him. "No. Bass. Just hear me out, alright. You may hate me. You may hate the world!" Mega Man halted. "Bass. Listen to me. I'm your master. Now unwrap me. Please!" "No. Bass. Don't listen to him! He doesn't even care about you, man!" Mega Man rebuttled. "Oh what on Earth is this blue bummer saying? Of course I do care about you. You understand that, right?" No one responded even Bass. But Mega Man did: "Bass, you were supposed to be on our side anyway which is why we don't really want to fight you. And I told you we're not enemies!" "Alright here's the deal, Bass: You just need to let me out of here you buffoon!" Bass then grabbed his grey hair. "I'm not a buffoon! You understand me?!" "Okay." "Okay?!" "Okay!" "And besides, I'm not the one tied to a chair, am I ?" "Yeah, you tell him, Bass," Mega Man and the rest agreed. "On top of that, if I were a buffoon, I wouldn't even know all the codes and combinations to all your safes and accesses. Would I ?" "That's right, Bass! Now you're talking!" The rest agreed again. "Well neither would I," Tron Bonne entered in. "Well fellas, let's go get ourselves some Energy tanks!" Bass cheered. "Yeah!" The rest went. "I'm going to get all of you!" Dr. Wily screamed with his scratchy throat. "Oh don't worry, Dr. Wily. I'll take care of you," Tron Bonne replied. Meanwhile, Bass and the others were in another room where the safe was filled with more than enough Energy tanks. Bass was doing the combination just perfect. He then passed each tank to every one of his newly pals and took the rest. But before they could leave, they cleverly decided to dump the evil professor in an empty storage room that Dr. Wily never used. So down the stairs he fell. "Please. Don't do this to me!" "It's already done," Caskett replied. Then they dumped all the metools out of their big tube at him. Everyone except Tron Bonne left out front. "Haha! See you later Wily-gator!" She slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later, Mega Man and his friends were chilling at an outdoor cafe. "Wow! T. Bonne! That was a very successful thing you did to stop that mean old professor for good!" Roll complimented. "Yeah. You sure did better than I did!" Mega Man added. "Well...thanks," Tron Bonne said almost nervously petting her hair. She has never been complimented before in her whole life. Not even once. "So tell us about yourself. We literally never had the chance to know you very well. Heck, none of us even knew you were this smart," Roll inquired. Tron Bonne licked a piece of her ice cream shake, sipped her soda, wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. "Well it all started from when I was born, I was discovered to be a true genius. Though at first, my parents didn't believe my doctor. Until then, as I grew from a baby to a kid, my parents did find out the truth that I was a true genius at such a young age. They were so shocked to notice me knowing all the rules and everything, they somehow decided to divorce me. 'Wow! Our daughter is so smart, I don't think we need her anymore,' my parents said just as how I remembered it. So they sent me away to the streets to let me find a job as soon as I finish grade school. Many years have passed after elementary school and middle school, and no one selected me for service until one day, as I reached high school, your friendly beloved Dr. Thomas Light found me and selected me for service. Thus, he taught me everything his major is made of. As a result, I got even smarter. So now here I am getting the biggest credit in support of you guys. And that is how my life started." "Hmm interesting," Roll and Caskett said. "So where are your parents?" Roll asked. "Oh my parents are long gone. They passed away long time ago." "Oh well that's sad. But why didn't you just asked us to 'robotisized' them ?" Caskett complained with sorrow. "Well they died way before I knew you guys." "Well we can just dig their bodies back from their grave and coffin and do so," Caskett resolved. "Well we can't do that. Sorry. Therefore right before they died, their personally decided will was to be cremated." "Well what about the rest of your family?" Mega Man decided to jump in the conversation. "Most of them passed away too just as long ago. Only a few of the rest moved to the United States. But they don't want me company either since their basically 'scared' of my intelligence. So now here I am by myself with you guys by my side." "Interesting," Caskett said licking her ice cream shake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: I was laughing about this story. So I decided to add this chapter.

Tron Bonne continues to Mega Man: "And Mega Man, the reason why I defeated Dr. Wily and you didn't is truly because I'm just so sick and tired of you doing the same thing over and over again nine times! Fight six to eight so-called robot masters, get their weapons(which is okay), and then defeat Dr. Wily in a capsule because he knows that he's too weak to fight you in just armor. That's really the only reason why you became a fighting robot. You see? I know it all started out when Dr. Light built most of the robot masters each designed by element to embellish and protect the environment. But then some Albert Einstein identical wannabe stole them and programmed them to do the opposite! Then Dr. Light had no choice but to reboot you to become stronger just so you can fight them and then Dr. Wily himself. But then he still manages to retreat. And above all, Dr. Wily is an intelligent professor who is only smart at doing one thing: Re-initialize evil opposing forces repetitively again in which he did nine times. Oh and I forgot to mention another thing he's good at: escaping from jail or prison without notice." "Well he kind of told me that he wanted to be just like Albert Einstein," Mega Man responded. "Well Albert Einstein didn't go around stealing robots made to help society and reprogram them to do the opposite. That's absolutely not the Albert Einstein everyone knows even in the real world." "Well I kind of hated Dr. Wily myself," Bass added. "He made me do all the 'girly' stuff you guys do. No offense. But I just hated that myself. And honestly, I really wanted my very own girl keeper. But Dr. Wily didn't want me to. He actually hates females. It was just that one recent time where he 'had' to create a female robot master. By the way, a lot of you guys don't know this except me but Dr. Wily is gay. Really, he's gay," Bass ended decelerating his voice on that note. "That explains a lot," Caskett exclaimed sipping her soda.


End file.
